The Hogwarts A List
by idonrlycarenemore
Summary: The only thing harder than getting in... is staying in. Hogwarts, Laguna Beach style. AU No Forever Romances. Might keep DHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The show is based on Laguna Beach, so that kind of plot is owned by them, and of course Harry Potter is owned by JK. :), also the summary is based on the clique's.Also the song Coming clean belongs to Hilary Duff.

A/N: HEY ALL! This is my story based on Laguna Beach, and the A-list. Its gonna be like the episodes, with no permanent romances…I might keep dramione though…um hope you like it because I love that show and well yea…I also might do a story on score or next…gotta love those shows:)

And on with the story….

The Prologue: Introduction to the cast

**Lets go back…back to the beginning.**

Hi, My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is the premier of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry or as we know it, just Hogwarts.

Everything. The drama, the fashion, the gossip, the magic and the relationships…are real.

**Back to when the Earth, the Sun, the Stars all aligned.**

Well there's me: Ginny Weasley. I am part of the popular group at Hogwarts, recently in my 6th year. Most of my friends though are in 7th. I have silky long flowing red hair and bright blue eyes. I am taller than most of my friends, which is 5' 8.I, am part of the infamous Weasley family, and recently my dad was appointed Minister. And trust me; we are LOVIN the new life! My group is basically the A-list of the school. We run everything. We are not all friends, some enemies, some more than friends but we are in the same clique all the same.

I will now introduce you to the rest.

**Let the Rain fall down and wake my dreams,**

Of course there is Harry Potter. The Boy who lived. He's in 7th year and he is a real womanizer, but with a heart of gold. At least that's what I think. He has short shaggy jet black hair and bright green emerald eyes with so much shades and depth. He wore black rimmed round glasses, but recently he got his eyesight fixed with the use of well…magic. He also has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead which almost always gets him into trouble, because of you-know-who or as I like to call him…Tom the devil. Harry is really brave and kind and cut, which are three good qualities about him. Women long for Harry because as we all know, he is really really hot. He is part of the Golden Trio, which is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Which brings us to the next two characters in our life of drama.

**Let it wash away my sanity.**

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Also in 7th year.

Ron Weasley. My stupid annoying git of a brother. Although I like him sometimes, he really is quite annoying. Well to me anyways. Really, REALLY over-protective. He has red hair like me that is really shaggy and hangs to his ears. Bright blue eyes like me, girl somewhat find him cute and pine over him. Its really weird. Anyways he always fights with Harry against you-know-who and gets into trouble too.

And then there's Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger. A bookworm on the inside, beautiful on the outside. Although she was Harry and Ron's best friend, she's mine too. She's really pretty she is. Shoulder length wavy smooth and wild curls brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. A great figure; much better than mine I must say, and the thing is she doesn't really think she's pretty. Anyways a lot of boys go after her, and I'm not surprised. She is the last of the Golden Trio and the Gryffindor Princess. Love books, and when I say loves I mean LOVES. She also loves to do work, but she's a really great friend and a really kind person and everyone loves her.

After that, are the Slytherins or the enemies as we like to call them.

**Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream!**

Draco Malfoy. First thing you think when you think of him is HOT! He is the Slytherin Prince. He gets so much girls it like not funny but he's so cold, loud and obnoxious though and really prejudice. Lately he's been laying back on the insults against us Gryffindors but there are still sneers, some rude remarks and the occasional hex. Only a bit less of an enemy now. Well what to say about Malfoy? Silky blond hair that fell over his head in an incredibly cute manner instead of that dumb gelled back way. Well built like Harry and Ron and those really beautiful depthful grey eyes. There is so much emotion in them. The thing about Malfoy is that he doesn't have emotion on his face, but in his eyes. And you can just sense what he's feeling by looking in his eyes. You cant know the real person Malfoy is until you get to know him. And how do I know this? Keep you friends close, and your enemies closer.

Blaise Zabini. Draco Malfoy's best mate. Another hot one. Italian man. Wavy black hair and tan skin with that Italian look to him. A quiet mysterious one he is, while Draco is more of a speak out kind of person. Quite the opposite. Nevertheless they are best friends. He really is a kind Slytherin. Like if you were to ask him something out of the blue for like work or something, he would offer to help you. Built like the rest them and really handsome. Did I happen to mention that all the boys play Quidditch. Sorry I might have forgotten that very important detail. Every body just HAS to love Quidditch!

And Now Pansy Parkinson. Also very pretty. Straight Blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and she used to have a pug looking kind of face, but thanks to super expensive magic plastic surgery she got it 'changed' in 6th year. A lot more boys come after her now, even if she was in the A-list before. She has hazel eyes and also a great figure. One thing about her though is that she is a bit of a slut. But oh well. Been Pining over Draco Malfoy for a long time now. He just wont give her the time of day. Also she hates Hermione. Only calls her a mudblood sometimes now, like Malfoy, but she still hates her for some reason.

Millicent Bulstrode. Best friend of Pansy. Lost all of her baby fat in 5th year and has an 'ok' shape and face. She is the defender of the pack. She doesn't like the boys to mess around with her friends. Even If she likes him, and he hurts her friend, she will beat him down good. Black short hair to about her neck which she all the time has in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She likes to shop with Pansy but beat the boys up all the same. Pansy is the leader of the Slytherin Girls, but Millicent is her right hand woman. Thick and thin just like Hermione and I.

**Let the Rain fall down. I'm coming clean.**

Everyone looks up to us, because we are The best of the best. That's what I call us.

Because the Hogwarts A-list is not just a group…

It's a lifestyle.

A/N: AND THAT'S THE END OF THE PROLOGUE! I really hope you like the prologue and if I get 1 or 2 reviews on this I will continue it definitely. So please please review and I will surely reply… REVIEW:)


	2. Life at Howarts The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Just tellin ya…don't own nuthin.

**A/N: **I got 3 reviews for the first chappie! THANKS GUYS! Im gonna continue definitely then. So 2 or 3 reviews each chap and I will keep on going. Also, sorry for not updating faster!

**Issue101: **I love the clique! I wish they had it on fan fiction so I could write a story but oh well…Im going to continue the story and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Lennexa: **Nope, as you soon see its not going to be narrated all the way through. Whats gonna happen is there is going to be a little flashback at the beginning of each chapter of the last chapter, and some chapters that will be short will be narrated. Thanks so much for reviewing, and you don't really have to watch LB to understand the plot, its just what im basing it off of :) Also this chapter wont have a flashback since I did the prologue.

So………Thanks guys! And Anya you to for reviewing…

And On with the story!

**Chapter 1: Life at Hogwarts**

Hogwarts corridor, 7:37 p.m., Monday

Ginny Weasley walked down the corridors of Hogwarts with an extra spring to her step. Something had happened. Something BIG.

Harry Potter had asked her out. 'FINALLY!' she thought. She had been waiting forever for Harry to ask her out.

As she walked down the corridors she just happened to think about life in the present. She had her dream boyfriend, her dream money, her dream popularity, and her dream studies. Basically, Life was good for Ginevra Molly Weasley.

As she got close to the Gryffindor common room, she heard some shouting from inside.

'Oh no, Lavender and Ron are at it again.' She thought.

**Lavender Brown: A 7th yr Gryffindor, Ron Weasley's girlfriend, and a major gossiper.**

She walked inside the common room and she could hear the yells, the very very loud yells.

" I KNOW YOUR CHEATING ON ME YOU EFFIN RETARD" Lavender screamed.

" I DID NOT! WHEN DID YOU SEE ME CHEAT? NEEEEEHHHHHHHVER!" Ron yelled back.

" YES I DID! DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP THE CONVERSATIONS YOU HAVE WITH THAT 6TH YEAR REVENCLAW GIRL A TINY BITTER QUIETER? HUH? BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, NOW I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!"

SLAM!

and with that she was out of the common room in a flash and with the bang of a door.

Ron grunted with frustration and stomped out after her.

Ginny sighed…Typical day In the Gryffindor common room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Draco's room, 8:14 p.m.,Monday

Draco and Blaise sat in their room talking about girls, sex and drugs. Ok maybe only girls at the moment.

"So Draco, I've seen Granger got hot this year, and the little Weaslette has grown a bit of a body. So…gonna try to get one?" Blaise asked.

"HA! Blaise you must be shitting me. They're too low for me. A mudblood and a weasel? Way w-a-y too low for a Malfoy. Even if they have a hot body." He replied.

" Well that's just too bad for you then. I'm going after the Weaslette, and you could get Granger, but I think you'd just rather stick with Pansy." He winked.

"Pansy's such a annoying bitch, but she's good for some things, like sex for one. She might be cheap and easy, but she does it pretty good when I'm in a bad mood." Draco said.

"Speaking of Pansy, Ive been hearing, after you get the Dark Mark you have to marry her. I feel your pain. Really I do." Smirking he got up of off Draco's couch and headed toward the door.

"Anyways I've got a whole pile of Transfiguration homework, and you know how Mcgonagall is." Blaise said turning the knob.

"Yeah, later Zabini"

" Bye Malfoy," and he was out.

Draco began to think about Blaise's offer. Going after the mudblood eh? He thought about her a bit. Nice legs, small waist, big ass and tits and a pretty face to go with it. But there was the blood. The dirty muddy blood. That's just too bad. Such a sexy girl gone to waste. 'Ah well, I can get anybody else…except for Granger." He thought. Well anyways, even if he tried to get her, she would hex him into oblivion the same way she wanted to before he went after her. But she was a challenge, and something about her intrigued him. 'Maybe ill go after her after all…'

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Pansy and her clique were having their weekly gossip and boys meeting .If there was anything you had to attend, it was Pansy's meeting. They got together once a week to talk about the latest gossip, the cutest trends, and hottest boys. This week there was no exception.

"Ok, time to start our meeting everyone, quiet down please." Pansy said at the top of her lungs at the front of the empty Potions classroom.

Everyone immediately closed their mouths waiting for their leader to speak. Well everyone except Millicent.

"Pansy what do you-.."

"Millicent, please be quiet I have something to say to the group." Pansy said cutting her off. Millicent grunted and went back to her spot. Pansy was the only one who could cut Millicent off and not get beaten up afterwards.

"Anyways, It is now time to initiate our meeting. Everyone posture up and hold out your Witchety (a/n: just made up this brand of jewelry…its like Gucci or Juici.. really expensive) and please say the code of honor.

Everyone straightened up and held out their hand to the front, to show a silver ring with sapphire rhinestones embossed in it, and everyone time held out it would say 'The Dolls'. And then they recited their code,

"The best of the best, the cutest of them all. We are the dolls, and we stand tall."

And with that, and a flip of the hair, their meeting had just begun.

"So the first topic is boys. Anyone have any suggestions?" Pansy asked.

**Daniela Johnson. Pretty Slytherin 6tb year. In the Dolls. Major boy freak.**

Daniela raised her hand and Pansy called on her.

"Um...I was just thinking, he might be a Gryffindor, but I think Harry Potter is really sexy." She said blushing in the cheeks.

Pansy thought about this. He didn't look so bad this year actually. Pretty good if she did say so herself. She was never a fan of scarheads though. But she could just shag him once then leave him. No...but that idiotic little weasel was always after him. It would never work. Plus she preferred more of the tall, blonde and handsome type. But Potter was a possibility. You never know…

She snapped out of her thoughts to realize they had finished the topic of boys.

" Ok next topic, clothes. Did anyone see those Gucci sunglasses…."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A/N: HOW WAS IT? sorry I took so long to update…please tell me what you think of this chappie…and tell me what romance you want.

Im doing a poll like anya.

Which romance would you like to be the main one…as in lots of drama between the two:

Draco, Hermione

Harry, Ginny

Harry, Pansy

Blaise Ginny

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please pick one, and tell me in your reviews, because I would love to hear it )

Thank you so much all of you and Just press that button!


End file.
